A Play For The Ages: The Musical To Die For
by PrincessXofTHEcastleOFnight
Summary: A cute little story where Adventure Time meets Monster High.


Adventure Time and Monster High Crossover One-Shot

Once every hundred thousand years a portal opens up on the outskirts of the land of Ooo where lies the candy kingdom that connects them to some other world dimension out in space. This time however it attached them to the world where lies the school of Monster High.

A Play for the Ages: The Musical to Die For

It was a sunny day at Marceline's home and she was polishing her ax base in the safe refines of her dark and damp basement. She was planning on strangling some pixies with Finn after lunch time when she felt a burst of energy fly over her house, tingling her body down to every blood cell.

She flew over, under her umbrella, to investigate. When she arrived she found PB, Finn, Jake, and other people and candy people from the candy kingdom including Lady Rainicorn and Peppermint Butler.

"What's going on you guys?" Marceline asked everyone looking around.

"We're not sure. There is some sort of time continuum passage opening up here. We are not sure why but we are hoping it isn't bad." PB said in her usual perky know it all voice. Marceline rolled her eyes, and then got serious.

"I hope it wants to play!" She exclaimed wielding her battle axe in a ready position with the one hand while holding the umbrella in the other. Then a large cloud that swirled and twisted stretched over the sky blocking out the sun and casting a dark shadow over the land. Marceline dropped her umbrella and flew up slowly holding the axe as a base and the dark light draped down around her in a translucent curtain as she strummed a chord. She began to sing along, "_A brand new day for mythical play, let's have a tough rumble today_!"

...Meanwhile...

All the students of Monster High were gathered on the football field looking at a strange circular spiral of colors that defied gravity in the presence of everything. Some of the werewolves were scratching their ears; they said the strange thing was emitting a very high pitch frequency that was driving them nuts.

The crowd began to murmur amongst themselves ever more loudly as Ghoulia Yelps filed through the crowd with her lap top (it took her a really long time but after some odd number of minutes she arrived within six feet of the strange ocular hologram like thing, which was closer than any of the other students would brave to venture.)

Balancing her laptop on one arm she typed away with one hand so fast no one could keep up. Then mere seconds later she spoke, "Uhhh, uhhhh, uhh uuuhh." Translation: _I believe that it may, unless I am mistaken, be some form of teleportation portal that appeared and is reason for the weather. _She said the last part nodding her head towards the sky that was beginning to look like a dark black sea of oil and decay. How fitting it would become a dead sea above the school of mostly undead.

Some of the monsters were taking pictures with their i-coffins and others were staring awestruck with their jaws slack at the wave of clouds braiding with one another in a dangerous sort of way.

...Back at the candy kingdom...

"Ah-Ha!" Princess Bubblegum exclaimed, "Here it is, it was in one of the ancient text that no one reads anymore." She strolled her finger down the stained old page of a scroll that had battered edges and smelt faintly of mildew.

Marceline blew up the bit of hair hanging in from of her eyes and it fell back into place where it had been and she left it there bored. Finn was hovering over PB's shoulder and Jake had stretched up to hang of his shoulder. Above Jake hovered Lady Rainicorn and Peppermint Butler on her back. PB glanced with her peripheral vision at the people behind her and huffed audibly expressing her aggravation. Noticing this Marceline smirked and flew up to hover above Lady Rainicorn and Peppermint Butler so that she too, was above PB' shoulder although she didn't very much care what the text actually said. The group behind PB was angled like a hafe arch over PB's head so the Marceline was directly above the text and only three feet, at most, from it.

PB threw up her arms with a shriek of frustration and the group fell back, except for Marceline, who with a good bellowing laugh holding her stomach landed on the other side of the desk opposite where PB was standing in the royal library and spun the scroll around to peer over it. Her eye brows shot up and face grew white.

"Oh my Glob Bonnabelle, is this true?" The scroll read that if someone did not travel from one world to the next, the portal would ultimately destroy both worlds through natural disasters.

"I'm afraid so." PB said calming herself and straitening her dress.

"I'll go!" Declared Finn standing proudly with his chest poked out in a somewhat heroic way.

"But what if the living conditions there are not the same as here..." PB started.

"And you pass through and die?" Marceline finished.

Peppermint Butler raised his arms pointing towards the outside. "You might have to decide now..."

Outside was a large cloud bringing waves of lava rain the crashed down to the ground burning everything in sight. The only thing that wouldn't be destroyed would be the flame people. But before anyone could think the thought a mob of flame people came running from the east with a blizzarding ice cream hail storm trailing them close behind with chocolate syrup.

"What do we do?" Jake asked imagining himself as large as their tree house swallowing all the ice cream as it fell.

"What can we do...?" PB asked the question lingering in the space between them all as the lava grew closer and they all turned to hastily read the scroll for an answer.

...At Monster High...

Things were beginning to stir and news crews were gathered outside the school grounds. Policemen were trying to tape off the area but didn't want to get too close to the monsters. (Speciesist, I believe the politically correct term would be team H.U.N.T.). Frankie, Draculura, Cleo, and all the other ghouls, including the guys Deuce, Heath, and Jackson/DJ (only excluding Clawdeen and Clawd because Howleen gave them a bad case of fleas they had to have treated) had walked past the policemen, who were treating them as if they had the plague, and went to join Ghoulia on the lawn.

Ghoulia quickly, or at least quickly for a Zombie, explained to them what was going on, to her knowledge.

"Well what do we do?" Cleo asked, leaning over on to Deuce's chest as he wrapped his arm around her waist and grabbed her free hand to hold.

"Is there any way to stop it?" Deuce asked, the green snakes atop his head sounding strange in the loud swishing of wind the storm was bringing.

"Maybe we give it what it wants, yea?" Abbey theorized.

"Yeah, maybe if we go in there," Frankie said swirling her finger around in time with the vortex of the portal. "Then all this," She waved her hands around in the air like signaling a plane to land, "Will go away."

"It could work..." Ghoulia said in Zombie.

"Then what are we wait'n for blokes, let's get moving ya' bludgers! What are ya' bogged in the mud?" Lagoona bellowed. All the ghouls believed it was her time of the month for Mother Nature to grace her and that was why she was so testy, the guys just thought she was ill.

With reluctance and the shouted discouragements of the officers and some students each ghoul took a stylish toe and slipped into the vortex and disappeared starting with Frankie and ending with Jackson who wasn't sure he could do it even with a pat on the back from Deuce, but tripped halfway, while procrastinating, and fell in.

...On the other side...

PB, Finn, Jake, Marceline, Peppermint Butler, and Lady Rainicorn were gathered out in front of the vortex postponing the inevitable of going through the portal. When suddenly, a white light began emanating from the universe colored swirl and a group of teenage monsters emerged from the light looking as though they had been in school.

"Whoa that was..._freaky!_" Said a girl in a black and mint green plaid mini dress whose skin was mint colored as well with stitches all over.

"Hello?" PB began with caution, not sure if she should be afraid.

"Whoa Sheila looks like royalty there!"A blue scaled girl said, she reminded Finn of Susan Strong but with different color skin.

"Then _I_ will handle this, I am royalty myself after all." An Egyptian girl wrapped in 'rags' proclaimed strutting to the front with her head held high.

"If she is royalty why is she dressed in rags?" PB whispered to Peppermint Butler.

"Maybe, a cultural difference?" Peppermint Butler purposed.

The Egyptian bowed in a half curtsey and began, "I am Cleo de Nile, daughter of Pharaoh Ramses de Nile..." Unbeknown to the strange new group of travelers, Marceline was cracking up over ever move they made, even the unfunny ones.

She whispered to Finn, "Whoopty-doo! Does the girl want a medal?"

The Egyptian continued, ignorant to Marceline's snide remarks. She continued to address everyone in her crowd, only their names, no title or family, probably because she knew no one would know them anyway.

"How may I make your acquaintance?" PB mildly curtseyed with an inclination of her head in everyones general direction. She proceeded to introduce all of her people.

Marceline sniffed the air and flew up and over to Draculura, "Hey you're a vampire to!" She exclaimed then regained her coolness in a devilish smirk.

Draculura closed and clasped her pink umbrella and smiled genuinely exposing her fangs somewhat, "Pleased to meet you Marceline."

"Well this is ace, but what do we do now?" Lagoona began applying coconut scented lotion to her skin.

"We could have a party and perhaps watch a play." PB suggested.

"Oh I love the theatre!" Draculura exclaimed.

"Or we could throw a play, maybe make it a musical?" Marceline interjected with a strum of her axe bass that had previously been hanging limply from the purple and black stripped strap at her neck. Jackson resisted a shudder.

Abbey said to Frankie in a failed whisper, "Operetta would adore her spirit, yea?"

"Splendid, let us go to the castle and introduce you to the rest of the kingdom." PB Said, clapping her hands together, then leading the odd bunch away.

...At the castle...

After they had met Princess Bubblegum and arrived at the candy kingdom, the Monster High guys and ghouls were amazed to be surrounded by candy. Not just candy, but walking talking candy as well! _Oh how it would scream if I ate it!_ They all thought to themselves, especially Lagoona who had only eaten some hard rock candy from Rochelle today (Rochelle, Spectra, Operetta, and Robecca were at school helping Venus to put recycling bens all over campus). Lagoona's stomach began to growl loudly and everyone turned to stare at her as the loud rawr reverberated off the walls and her face blushed a violet shade of scarlet.

"If you're hungry," PB started. "We have some food in the dining hall left over from lunch."

Embarrassed Lagoona nodded her head briefly and then promptly ran up to the front of the group beside Frankie, Abbey, PB and Finn.

"This castle is voltage!" Frankie remarked.

"Yes it is totally chill." Abbey added.

"Oh, your majesty!" a passing candy cane person said running up to Princess Bubblegum in a fit.

"What is it Candy Cane Man? What is the matter?" PB replied expecting the worse.

"Oh, nothing is the matter. All the natural disasters have stopped! It is a miracle!" He said spinning in a circle so gay and merry from the idea that he could live another day...

Then just as he was spinning his foot caught the edge of a rug and he tripped, as it would have it they were standing right next to the cellar door that led to where they kept all the broken glass and pitch forks. He toppled down the steps each one chipping another piece of him away until he reached the bottom and with a crash his pieces flew everywhere. Where his face had fallen we heard a great moan of pain.

"Oh dear!" cried Princess Bubblegum. "We must get all of him to the Doctor Princess at once before he can't be melted back together again!"

The Monster High ghouls and guys were measurably disturbed and it showed by the wide eyed expressions they all wore.

"Oh don't worry," PB replied to their looks. "He'll be fine in a day or so...possibly."

The MH ghouls with their heads of the image imbedded in there continued to follow PB down the hall where they stopped at the royal dining hall and ate lunch.

...After they had eaten...

They all went out to the court yard, while some went to go get supplies for the play decorations. Finn then convinced Abbey to have one brawl with him and it ended in him being incased in ice. And so, Jake swallowed him in the ice cube and then spit him back out all melted and also covered in some yellow sauce.

"Ew, what is this stuff Jake?" Finn asked wiping it off his self and it sticking to his body and his fingers in a long gooey drippy arch.

"Man that was just my cheesy cheese I ate from the bowl for the finger foods in the dining hall." He replied nonchalantly and matter-of-factly. Jake then proceeded to lick Finn clean in one huge swipe of his tongue.

"Gross man." He said adjusting his back pack.

While they had been fooling around Lagoona, Peppermint Butler, Frankie and PB had arrived with rolls of decorating paper and boxes of markers and other supplies.

"We're back!" PB announced rolling out a blanket that opened up and grew into a picnic table.

"How do you do that?" Ghoulia asked. PB looked at her strangely and Ghoulia inclined her head to Lagoona.

"She asked how you did that there with the table," She translated. "I was wandering myself mate." She added the last part with her hand shielding her mouth from the others so only Ghoulia could hear.

"It's only using sheer micro mechanics and hydro condenseion of matter added with the understanding and manipulation of the Doppler Effect on ones perception of mind." PB said in her scientific voice.

Ghoulia nodded as if understanding what she had said while all the others were picking up their jaws not understanding a word of her gibberish, Finn though was watching her in awe and had a dopey heart like eye expression on until Jake shoved him and he did so back.

DJ, Deuce, Marceline, and Draculura appeared from around the corner, Marceline and Draculura under umbrellas and the boys trailing behind. DJ was carrying a large box that resembled a DJ mixing booth and Deuce was carrying a box of records for DJ to spin. Marceline were carrying a jumbled mess of costume clothes and props. Marceline had her axe bass on backwards so she could carry it behind her and it not mess it up. They continued to go over to where the others were and set down their things.

"Now all we need is stage." Abbey said a frosty cloud of fog coming from her mouth as she spoke.

Then PB grabbed a small box about the size of a ring case and threw it to the ground. It then opened up and spread out so that it made a large rectangular stage with curtain and a back drop of an Italian villa and flowers.

Heath, who had stayed with Abbey to hit on her from a safe distance, shielded his eyes and looked up at the sky. There in the distance he saw a white cloud navigating its way towards them with a rather large man dressed in blue riding it. The members of the candy kingdom knew it was the Ice King.

"Is that new princesses I see?" He yelled to the group that was on the ground. Finn then drew his sword and Jake wrapped himself around Finn and stretched him up but too late the Ice King was ahead of him and swooped down and picked up Abbey.

"Put me down you blizzarding brut or you will have your regrets!" She bellowed to him.

He simply laughed and said, "It will be okay snow princess, once I get you to my castle we can get married and everything will be happy."

"What, No!" Abbey yelled then shot ice shards at him. He simply twisted them and they fell to the ground as snowflakes.

Then Finn, being lifted by Jake, swung his sword towards the Ice King and the Ice King dodged and flew up, hoisting Abbey higher up onto his shoulder so she was bent over it, exposing her pink Justin Biter underwear to everyone below. Heath and Marceline, as 'hard' as they had tried, couldn't keep from laughing and fell to the grass rolling and holding their stomachs until, Marceline started to burn from the sun and retreated unto the safety of under her umbrella.

Abbey, who was in an awkward position, began to kick her legs and pound her fist against the Ice King. The heel of her new ice blue shoe boot pumps caught the edge of his dress and ripped a large hole in the back. Finn, Jake, Peppermint Butler, PB, Lady Rainicorn, and all the others from the candy kingdom who could see (except Marceline) nearly burst into tears as they laughed so hard it seemed to the Ice King that the entire world was shaking.

"Stop laughing at me!" He cried. But no one would stop because the Ice King's pink tighty whities with Marceline and her axe bass were out there for the world to see and he would never live it down. His cheeks grew rosy red and he set down Abbey and held his hand over the gaping hole over his bum and backed away then fled crying, "You're all just so mean! You don't understand!"

Although the MH crew didn't think it would be polite to laugh at the poor crying fool they did anyways.

"Hey you looked great Marcy," Heath started laughing and lightly shoving Marceline. "Plastered across two cheeks!"

That made everyone laugh louder and harder and Marceline just blushed a bright shade of scarlet. Abbey was glad to have had that incident occur so that they would forget what embarrassing thing they had seen from her.

Marceline wanted them to quite laughing at her so instead of telling them to shut up and retreating to Draculura's side, she retreated to Draculura's side and replied, "Hey Abbey has more in common with the Ice King than powers, she has the same sense in underwear fashion."

They turned to say something to Abbey but she was standing on one foot pulling the piece of torn cloth off her heel then held it up and asked, "Should we give back this to him or let him broadcast Marceline's face over the kingdom of candy for the publicity?" That won the crowd and Marceline's face on the Ice King's—well you know, won as the funniest embarrassment of the day.

...It was nearly dark...

And the show was about to begin. Chairs were set up in three rows of five with a set of bleachers behind that. The chairs were set so that they split to make part of a walkway.

The cherry-pink curtains were pulled back to reveal an Italian villa scene with buckets of candy flowers on stage. Lagoon introduced them all and thanked them for coming. She announced who would be doing what, and how she had designed and directed the designing of the stage decorations. Lala was off in the stage right wing awaiting her Q. When the time came she would step out onto stage and say her monologue. First Marceline in a long black draping costume with a large collar that extended beyond her head, and without sleeves, steeped from the stage left wing and dramatically crossed the stage to center. She pulled her axe bass from the many folds and raised her arm to the lights. She strummed an A minor cord and Draculura stepped out wearing a fuchsia pink tutu and lace up shoes, almost like a broken ballerina.

"_Once upon a day ordinary, the clouds grew dark, the air grew weary._"

DJ cut a low beat on in the back ground that helped add a rhythm to the singers' words. PB flew onto stage with Jackson holding the ropes for the stage wires. She was wearing a sparkling gown of pastel pink. "_We gathered her to celebrate, the day we lived the day we made-_"

"_Great new friends and memories to share,"_ Frankie stepped out from the curtains in the back stage left and continued PB's part. "_Stories to tell, and-_"

"_People to admire, in royal bonds made!_" Cleo interjected as she rose from the floor on a round and rotating stage piece. Her line was loud and melodious with loud bass that filled and lasted in the air. Deuce was the one spinning the crank to lift her and spin her from under the stand. She was wearing a gold dress that sparkled brilliantly in the lights of the stage, everyone in the crowd was glad to see the Egyptian princess not wearing rags anymore.

Then Ghoulia stepped forth from the back of the center stage in a Spanish style frilly dress that touched the floor in drapes. "uhh, Uuhh UuuhhH!" Ghoulia finished brilliantly and harmoniously. No one in the crowd knew what she said, but it sounded wonderful none the less. (They all thought to ask one of her friends to help her with her mumbling.)

The show ended with Lady Rainicorn (stage right) and Jake (stage left) flying in (or walking in Jakes case) to cross the stage and disappear through the wings. Abbey dropped down from the center of stage sprinkling snow all over the stage that twinkled magnificently in the light. Heath was working the firefly lights with Finn. All the people who were visible on stage raised their arms up as the crowd cheered and gave a standing ovation.

Marceline, who remembered well, the incident that had happened earlier in the day, between her and Abbey, snuck off stage and flew up above where her wires were. She took her battle axe and cut two of the four wires holding her up. Abbey who, like the others, was bowing and suddenly she was hanging awkwardly and spinning around as the crowd clapped. Someone in the audience threw a rose and she caught it from her peculiar pose in the air. Some people in the crowd began to crack up at her state, and they were escorted away by the candy guards for laughing at the princess' musical.

Marceline who had been defeated again huffed her aggravation out then smiled and decided to forgive, not forget, but forgive the situation as it may be.

Abbey proceeded to freeze the wires and they broke. She did a double front flip, tucked in a ball, in the air before she made a perfect landing on the stage and raised her arms up like a star just as the confetti cannons went off and she stole the crowd. Everyone on stage had turned to watch as Abbey landed because they had not rehearsed this but had to admit it added to the play and was cool. Cleo made a face of aggravation at having had her spot light taken away but had to admit that Abbey's big finish was impressive.

Everyone took a big bow along with all the backstage crew members and the performance was over.

...After they had cleaned up...

It was long after dark and they all gathered around the mysterious portal that had brought the MH kids here so they could say their goodbyes.

"We won't forget you." PB said.

"And neither us _you_." Cleo said giving PB a big hug, which was strange for Cleo.

All the ghouls began to step in one by one as they said their goodbyes until lastly was Frankie. Just before her foot went into the portal she turned back to see the Peppermint butler running towards her. "What is wrong?" She asked.

"My friends wanted me to tell you to help your friend, Ghoulia, with her mumbling." He said breathing audibly.

Frankie looked confused for a moment until recognition flashed across her face, "She wasn't mumbling, she was speaking Zombie. She is a zombie."

Everyone made a face of shock as Frankie stepped through the portal and it dissipated into nothing.

As they put two and two together they realized that all the people that had spent the day with were monsters! And how strange, no how _freaky,_ that was to think about.

The End

A/N

I know this story was strange, but I had the idea for it and had to go through with it or I wouldn't have been able to do anything else. Also, sorry for the so song they sang they were crappish, but I liked them so whatever. Hope you all enjoyed this fanfic and all the jokes and comedic situations I threw in. Review if you have the urge, or the feeling of what to say.

_Meow, Mizzy out! 3_


End file.
